A Dark Fairy Tail
by Mathis Gray
Summary: The Fire Dragon Slayer meets The Black Swordsman, cat meets elf. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This story takes place pre-chapter 337, happening sometime right after the events that lead to him meeting Schierke. Well away from the main group, they explored a cave far in the depths of a dark forest, Guts encountered a horde beasts. After mopping the floor with the monsters he began to feel light headed, then a bright light filled the room. When he awoke he found himself in the depths of a different forest.**

"God damn…" Guts ground to himself.

The cold soil beneath sent a chill through his spin. Finally he opened his single eye, glaring up at the forest's canopy. With a sigh he raised himself, rubbing the back of his neck and adjusting his fake arm. Again he sighed and rose to his feet, stopping halfway to check if his sword was still in it's place. It was.

He shook himself loose and stood his full 6 feet. He quickly scanned his surroundings. The forest was much more pleasant than the former. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from his chest.

"Hey you big oaf! Let me out!" a high pitched voice proclaimed from under his cloak.

Guts glared down at the tiny bulge; "oh yeah, forgot about you piss ant."

He lifted his shirt and the elf fluttered out.

"Who you calling piss ant, numb skull!" Puck spat, "Where are we anyway?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well lets go!"

After a few minutes of walking Guts stopped and handed the hilt of his blade.

"Down." he ordered.

"What is it?" Puck questioned.

Over a near by hill voices could be heard; "What did you say ice for brains!?" A fiery voice barked.

A cool voice responded; "I called you a dimwit!"

Finally a female voice yelled at the both; "That enough you to! Where almost home so let's keep it together!"

Guts slowly made his way to the top of the hill and looked down; before him he saw three people. First was young man with bright pink hair, a white scarf and wore funny looking clothes. He was yelling at the other boy, who had long black hair. They had been at each other's throats when the girl with them tore them apart. She was blond and…"top heavy". They all fought for a moment but then relives they were being watched.

The pink haired boy was the first to speak; "Hey Gray, what's with Mr. Gloomy?"

"I don't know Natsu but that glare is giving me the chills."

After a few moments of staring the girl stepped forward with a smile. She was dressed in a skirt that was far too short. Guts glared at her as well. Hand still on his sword.

"Umm hello?" the girl quivered, " my name is Lucy, these are my friends; Natsu and Gray. Were from Fairy Tail, who are you?"

She was answered with more glares and a grunt. Then the armored man turned to walk away.

"Hey! She asked you a question!" Natsu yelled up at him. Turning, Guts saw that his hands were ablaze.

"Demon!" Guts crust with a yell. Spinning to one knee, Guts grabbed his auto crossbow and let loose a hail of bolts. To his shock they were swept away with a storm of fire.

He rose to his feet; "fine, be that way." He began to make his way down the hill, unsheathing his weapon. He turned his head to look at them with a single, blood shot eye. Guts stopped at the base of the hill and leveled his blade.

"This sword is named ' _Dragonslayer.'_ He growled. "All that learn his name, die." The trio looked at the massive hunch of iron. Their mouths fell open at the size of the sword.

What happened next brought a quizzical look to Guts' face. The pink boy...was laughing at him?

"That's funny!" he said when he finally stopped. The committee was gone from his face, replaced with anger. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I am the Fire Dragon Slayer!" They matched each-others toothy grin. Natsu was the first to move. He flung himself at the man like a fireball. Guts stepped aside, swing Dragonslayer at the boy's head. Natsu ducked and rolled, landing on the heels of his feet he let out a yell; "FIRE DRAGON IRON CLAW!" and again lunched at Guts. This time he was not fast enough, caching the fiery punch in the chest. He shoved the boy away with a grunt and attacked again. Mid-swing and tuned the sword to it's blunt side, smacking the startled mage. As he crashed to the earth Guts felt a coldness at his back. He turned to see that the dark haired boy had...removed his shirt…and was preparing a spell. All he was able to say was; "Ice mak..ugh!" as a swift punch to the gut silenced him. He then turned to the girl. She shook in fear as the huge man stormed towards her. Sword on his broad shoulders. As he neared, a voice roared from behind him; "get away from my friends!" Guts again turned to see Natsu back on his feet. Engulfed in raging fire, he yelled again.

"Lucy, move!" ,she dove aside, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a column of flame erupted from his mouth and barred its way towards Guts. Quickly he rose his left arm. It's hand flung down to expose a barrel and he a jerked a thin cored. The canon fired and ripped through the center of the storm. Natsu, just barely jumped, out of the way but was caught in the fire. Guts braced himself for the combined fire and let a smirk flood his face. Although, it was soon gone the moment he saw the kid eating the flames.

"What the fuck!"

"I told you buddy!" a voice proclaimed from the smoke; "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! I eat fire!"

Guts gritted his teeth and braced for the next assault. It never calm. The fight was stopped by to flying annoyances.

"Guts!" Puck screamed, "Look at your brand! Its not bleeding!" He was right. Guts' brand lay dormant. The other creature, a flying blue cat, began to yell at the boy as he finished his meal.

"Puck! You littl' shit! Get out of the way, demon or not, I'm not done here."

"No, these are wizards! They mean us no harm!"

"He's right!" the cat chimed in. Guts slowly lowered his sword as the Lucy and Natsu helped Gray to his feet.

"So who are you guys?" Asked the Dragon Slayer.

All the got from Guts was a grunt so Puck answered; "I'm Puck and this meanie is Guts! Nice to meet you."

Lucy replied; "I'm Lucy, this is Natsu, Gray and that's..."

"And I'm Happy!" the cat interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you Puck!" She finished.

"So what are you?" Gray asked with a tilted of his head.

"I'm an elf." he explained, "we're from Midland, well Guts is." Again Guts grunted and finally put away his blade.

"The hell are we?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"You're in Fiore." Lucy answered. "but how did you get here?"

Both Guts and Puck shrugged their shoulders.

"Well come on back to the guild hall and meet everyone, I'm sure we can find you away home." Lucy exclaimed. She received nods from her partners and they set off.

Gray and the girl walked in front. Happy and Puck flew together and Natsu yelled up from under them. Guts followed from behind glaring. Slowly Natsu made his way back to him.

"So...Guts was it? Funny name."

A long pause followed the grunt of displeasure Guts released.

"Ever kill a dragon?"

"No. But I've killed plenty of man."

A shocked Natsu stopped. Guts didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The whole guild fell sight as the group walked in. Ever pair of eyes fell upon the towering man, thankful Natsu broke the awkwardness that was suffocating them all.

"We're back everybody!" he stared, "and we brought a new friend!"

The building full with Fairies exploited. Cheers of joy and welcome filled the air, taking Guts aback. As the others made their way in he looked about the room, it was a large, wooden hall with tables spaced throughout it. It had a sharp step down in its center and rooms flanked the main. A bar laid to the side with a woman behind it, waving to her comrades.

Guts' eye shot to her. She was a tall, thin and even more busty than the Lucy girl, but what enraged Guts was here hair. White. White as Griffith's. All of his muscles tensed as he walked forward. Before he knew it he was at the bar, he was massive compared to her.

He was snapped back by a few men mocking him; "Looks like the new guys in love!"

She looked up at him with a warm smile, "can I help you?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"No, sorry", he replied after a moment. Not knowing what to do he sat at one of the stools in front of him.

"Would you like something to drink?" the woman asked again.

"He'll have an ail, and so will I!" I voiced tweeted over his shoulder. Puck stalled himself down next to Guts.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest!"

"Why thank you! You know, I never get any compliments from the lug over here."

"Well that's not very nice of him" she reassured him.

They continued to talk for awhile as Guts examined his empty mug. He sighed to himself and began to rise but stopped when a sharp voice jarred him. Guts turned to see a tiny man sitting on the counter. He wore a white coat with fur about the neck and glared right back at the swordsman.

"I was told you attack my children." he said harshly. Once again taken aback, Guts re-seated himself and nodded.

"Sorry. Thought the pink haired kid was a demon."

"I can't blame you for thinking that!" the little man roared with laughter. Guts looked back at the table. "Is there a reason thought that you moved so quickly to get to Mirajane here?"

His eye snapped over and again glared at the woman. Flatly Guts answered. He knew there was no lying to this man; "A man I must kill. She remembers him."

The man nodded. "My name is Master Makarov. I am the master of this guild, I was also told your name and how you do not know where you are." They sat in silence for a moment, absorbing each others words. "Tell me Guts, why must you kill the man you seek?"

Guts sighed and stood. "The same reason I carry this." At his full height he threw off his cloak and grabbed the handle of his blade, hosting it into the air. Again he drew all the eyes in the room. The sword he carried wasn't big. It was too big, too thick, too heavy and too long. It wasn't a sword, it was a hunk of iron. The man who held such this weapon wasn't a man either. He was covered in a thick layer of black steel, from neck to foot.

"This sword, Dragonslayer, was given to me by a friend, now dead. On the field of swords near his home I saw the man who took everything from me. He took my friends. He took my arm and eye..." Guts stopped, "...he took the woman I love. And he gave me this." Pointing to the Brand on his neck. "This forces demons and monsters to attack me. The armor I wear controls me when become enraged, I kill anything and everything around me. I am cursed in more ways then one. I damn myself because of that man." When he fished he sat, the guild still watching him.

"Master Makarov? I'll ask you something; if someone did this to your "children" would you not do the same?"

The old master simply nodded. During his rant the white streak in his hair had fallen, he pushed it back and sighed. The room was silent save the soft snores of Puck, who had past out because of the strong drink.

It took awhile for things to return to the way they were before, but when it did the master spook again; "I excepted you are not of this world."

"Figured that one myself."

"Well, there may be one way to return you home. If your willing to go."

"Willing? Can't wait. This place is weird as hell, I should know. I've been."

Makarov chuckled.

"I also have unfinished business, as you know."


End file.
